Sweet Dreams
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: Hermione teaches Ginny a spell that allows you into dreams; so Ginny decided to pay a visit to everyone's favourite protagonist. Request by Ms. Annabeth Granger. Sequel to Fantasia  not necessary to have read it before . Smut, GWHP, M for a reason.


**A/N: Requested by Ms. Annabeth Granger and it's a sequel to my other story, Fantasia. You won't need to have read that to understand this. Bit outside of my comfort zone, having never written a Ginny x Harry story before, but it'll be fun!**

**M, smut and mentions of femmeslash. You have been warned!**

It was a week ago that the youngest Weasley had woken up to her best friend and their transfiguration professor in a compromising position. Unfortunately for Ginny, she had been busy that week and unable to corner Hermione.

So, Ginny was rather proud of herself when she managed to trap Hermione in the common room when everyone else had gone to bed.

"Hermione?"

The girl in question jumped, whirling around to face Ginny. The fire burning behind her silhouetted Hermione's figure but Ginny could still see the heavy blush on the older girl's cheeks.

"G-Ginny!" Hermione stuttered, her blush becoming even more obvious, "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ginny offered as an explanation, "And yourself? Waiting for McGonagall?"

Ginny smirked as Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open like a fish. "H-how? What? How do you…"

Ginny laughed quietly, moving to sit on the sofa. She patted the spot beside her and waited until Hermione had sat before speaking. "I woke up to you two in bed together," Hermione whimpered in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands, but Ginny persevered, "So? How did you manage to land our teacher in bed?"

"A spell…" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Ginny hissed, her green eyes flashing, "You used a spell to get her into bed? Hermione, how could you?"

Hermione's head snapped up as she realised what it sounded like, "No! No, no no no no no! I used a spell which made her have a dream about me, where I was actually in it! That planted the seed, I suppose, and then Minerva came to me in the real world! That's what you woke up to!"

Ginny nodded slowly, understanding, "There's a spell that can do that?"

Hermione smiled knowingly at her, "Perditus Fantasia – Luna showed it to me in one of her divination books. Allows you into the person's dream to basically do whatever they want."

Ginny smirked, an idea forming, and stood up from the sofa, "Well, I'll talk to you later. Have fun with McG!" Ginny aimed a wink over her shoulder and hurried up the dormitory stairs as she heard the portrait swing open.

"Minerva…"

**00000**

The following night Ginny opened her eyes while lying in bed. She glanced over at the sleeping face of Hermione. Sitting up she pushed back the covers of her bed and swung her legs over the side. Picking up her wand, Ginny gently padded across the dormitory. She crept down the stairs and creaked open the door to the common room. She glanced around, noticing an abandoned Wizard's chess set that Ron and Harry had been using earlier.

She bolted across the room, heart hammering in her chest, and opened the door to go up into the boy's dormitory. She crept up the steps, slowly pushed open the door and stepped into the room. She heard her brother before she saw him, his snores echoing around the room. Heading in that direction Ginny stepped nimbly through the discarded clothes and sweet wrappers, for once thanking the fact that she had 6 brothers.

Reaching her brother's bed Ginny glanced to the left, spotting Harry. She smiled to herself and stepped over to the edge of his bed. She drew her wand, cast a silencing spell and then murmured the words.

"Perditus Fantasia!"

**00000**

Ginny opened her eyes and found herself in the Burrow. She looked around, noticing she was in her own room, and moved over to the door. Upon opening it, she found Harry with his hand about to knock on the door and an anxious expression plastered on his face.

"Harry?"

"G-Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, blushing at her and lowering his hand, "Hey…"

"Hey…" Ginny greeted, slightly unsure of herself. What was she supposed to do? Just kiss him straight off, or treat this as she would a real situation? Realising Harry had been talking to her, Ginny blushed slightly and tuned back in.

"-and I really care about you, so I really do want to be intimate with you, b-but if you don't want to, that's totally fine, but I really love you, Ginny, and-"

Ginny cut Harry off before he could babble on any more. She sealed her mouth over his, wrapping her arms around his neck and backpedalling into her room with him. She couldn't hold back the smile at what her boyfriend had said. He really loved her.

The door swung shut behind them as Ginny fell backwards onto the bed, Harry hovering over her. She ran her hands through his hair, their tongues reaching out in unison to make a delicate dance. Harry's hand formed a trail of fire down her side, under her shirt and back up to cup her breast.

Ginny moaned, arching into his touch as she realised she wasn't wearing a bra. She felt Harry's arousal beginning to form against her and she spread her legs, letting him lie closer to her.

Ginny ran her fingers down his back, catching the bottom of his top and pulling it up.

Their kiss broke, hands leaving each other as Ginny discarded his shirt. Ginny stared, her eyes taking in his toned muscles from quidditch. She was vaguely aware of Harry pulling her top off of her, of his sharp intake of breath as he saw her half-naked form.

Ginny was brought back into the present as Harry leant forward, catching her mouth for a sweet kiss and cupping her breasts gently. A shot of arousal coursed through her being before pooling low in her stomach. Ginny reached down, running her fingers along the inside of Harry's trousers.

Harry groaned at her teasing touch and pulled his wand out from his back pocket. With a quick wave they were both divested of clothing and Ginny gasped at the skin-on-skin contact.

Feeling Harry's arousal pressed into her inner thigh, Ginny moaned. His lips trailed along her shoulder and up her neck, kissing and nipping as he went. Ginny's little sighs of pleasure quickly escalated as he reached a hand up to squeeze her breast.

Ginny threw her head back and managed to gasp out, "P-please, Harry… I need you, so badly!"

She felt him nod and pull away. Ginny spread her legs wider for him, green eyes meeting. She could feel him throbbing at her wet entrance and bit her lip in anticipation. Slowly, Harry slipped inside of her and Ginny let out a low moan, the sensation of being filled almost too much to handle.

With Harry up to the hilt, they waited a moment for Ginny to be comfortable. Then, with eyes still locked, Harry slowly pulled out before thrusting back in at the same agonising pace. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, bucking her hips in encouragement.

Harry smirked, increasing the pace as Ginny began to moan. She locked her legs around Harry's waist, pulling him in deeper.

A sheen of sweat formed over their bodies, glistening as Harry thrust in and out of his girlfriend. Their bodies intertwined, pants and moans echoing around Ginny's bedroom. She felt herself getting ever closer to the edge of oblivion.

"H-Harry!" she screamed out, "So close… please!"

The pace increased, becoming furious, and Ginny's insides tightened.

She let out a long, loud moan as her body convulsed, the waves of her climax washing over her. Harry exploded inside of her and collapsed on her, spent.

They lay like that for a heartbeat longer, before Ginny slipped out from underneath her lover. She kissed him on his cheek as he looked up at her, eyes drooping.

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

**00000**

Ginny opened her eyes, the boy's dormitory swimming before her. She smirked at the tent in Harry's sheet before turning and walking out.

**A/N: Well, I'm not writing another M for a while *blushes***

**I have also discovered I am MUCH better at writing femmeslash smut than regular smut ;)**


End file.
